Wild Side
by Nerdalicious
Summary: Suze is a not so sucessful Crime Scene Investigator who has seen too much for her job. Paul is a Federal Bureau of Investigation Agent who hasn't seen anything for a job like his. What happens when Suze and Paul have to work together? PaulSuze


_Aloha... You must be surprised: because I'M ALIVE! (i know some of you were a little scared i was dead or something...__.--')  
I am with a large headache that does not want to go away... Wait! There's a name for one of those... um, what is it? It starts with m... _

_I forgot... The light BURNS!brings out vampiric teeth_

_Okay, so since no one reads this (which i am totally fine with because I like to babble) I'm going to tell you a little bit about my other stories...  
Ahem I know that i have about ... 2 other stories... No... 4... Let me count_

_- **So not Another Cliche Story**_

_- **How Could He?** _

_I know there's another one.._

_Oh Yeah-** Some things Never Change**. I will put some on Hiatus... I know, don;t shoot me! I was just thinking which ones to put on hiatus..._

_Okay, so _

_**---So Not another Cliche Story**- In Action! (yes... I cannot say no to Jack Sparrow who tells me that YOU TRIED TO STEAL HIS RUM AGAIN!beats off fan girls with long stick... that smells like rum...)_

_**---How Could He?** - On Hiatus... DON'T KILL ME! but if you like How Could He? then you'd like this new story.- Wild Side..._

_--- **Some things Never Change** - was more or less a One Shot- try out thingie... so yeah..._

_A little note about the beginning of this story, think "Haunted"- IT'S MEG CABOT'S LINE NOT MINE!_

* * *

_**START READING HERE!**_

_Wild Side-_

**Prologue:**

♥

Suze graduates from Carmel High with "Wild Side" (the song by Motley Crue) in her head, inspiring her to actually follow broken dreams. Like living a happy, normal life, obtaining a decent job, and not breaking into people's houses. The dream of living ahappy life was broken by a young man many of us come to love, Jesse De Silva. After Suze saves him from a ghostly being, Jesse is not a truthful as usual. He is turned into a man Suze didn't know, like as if he himself was a different person. Suze is terrified after finding him with another woman, briefly before prom.

After she got over the heartache, she was employed again, where she did not meet any man who resembled theboy she met during her recent job. Her employer, the manager at the local telephone company was a stocky man who looked like an overgrown patato, who was just ready to burst. His round eyes were deeply set inside his head, and his mouth was rather large and stretched out. Suze, not to very happy with her job remembered her newly acquired favorite song, and quit her job, right after she plugged in the wrong cord to the wrong outlet.

Later, at the age of nineteen shewas charged with burgalry because some old man found her on his lawnwith hislawn flamingo in her hands.The man had a very well skilled lawyer, and Suze was forced to perform seventy-two hours of community service but only because she was _barely_ not a minor.

Suze, still remebering her goal went to college, and went completely against her anthem, and became a cop. Or at least tried. She was forced to wait four years until her criminal record was erased and she was twenty-five and four months old. So for four years, Suze lived off the money her mother sent her, never ate out unless on a date where it was obivous she would not be paying, and fell in love with Motley Crue CDs, TV Dinners, and old reruns of Friends.

After those four years passed, Suze was appointed as a police officer, and then almost immediately as a crime scene investigator. This is her story from here on in...

* * *

**Year 2014:**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Susannah Simon," Suze heard a _very _familiar voice say. _'No, no, no this is way too familiar. It brings me back nine years… The day Paul Slater came to my school. To horrify me. To make my life hell. Et cetera, because he did a lot more than that. He terrified those sad novices and just made everything worse'_ Suze thought, trying to find a way to escape from the man stanidn behind her, or standing beside her. Suze was not too sure where he was situated.

"What the hell are you doing here,"Suze asked in a arrogant tone, while lookingaround herself, and finding Paul sitting behind Suze while Suze was sitting at her desk. _'What is he doing here? I thought I would never have to see anyone from high school ever again! Why does this always happen to me?_' Suze thought to herself, as she spun around again, deciding to give Paul the cold shoulder.

"Miss Simon, what is your problem with your new partner in the De Hankie case?" asked Ilea, Suze's bosswho was "too-mean-for-her-own-good". Suze almost said it aloud. Almost being the operative word. She almost told her boss _'Duh! I have a problem with this guy! I'm sure you looked at his record, and maybe you just found out that he went to the same high school as me and you decided to hire him!' _Yet, Suze was not so sure he was hired. She would have known about him. Suze was sure she would have run away if she knew about Paul coming to the Los Angeles Police Agency.

"Yah, Suze, it's not our fault they had to call in a person from the F.B.I.," said one ofSuze's notvery nice co-workers, who was namedVeronica. Veronica feels the need to show your immature-ness, which only makes Suze angrier. Veronica, at times can spend too much time around Ilea and it takesmany work days to wear off of ._'I swear, I feel like the only one who can stand on my own two feet in this stupid office. Seriously, what is L.A. coming to? They used to be tough and now they are big business workers and get scared by anything_' thought Suze, bitterly.

Suzeglared at Veronica but just kept working on her case, unsuccessfully. Suze had no leads, and was getting no where. Hense, the F.B.I. otherwise known as Paul helping in the division.

"So, Susie, how's Rico?" Paul whispered into Suze's ear, just curious. He wanted to know if she still kept in touch with Jesse or was it over even before it started. Which it more or less the truth, yet Suze never saw what he saw, Suze never saw the looks Jesse was giving other women on the street. That was until he told her about Rebecca.

* * *

_**Suze's POV**_

_"Jesse, you are so funny," I said nervously. Jesse just said the few words that I was really scared to hear.  
" No, Susannah, I'm not joking. I wanted to tell you before you found out yourself," he said running his hands through your hair.  
"But why-WHY! I didn't do anything wrong did I? If I did just tell me…," I whispered. I felt the tears on the brim of coming out. What did I do wrong?  
"You didn't give me what I needed so I went to another girl, but it got so out of control. Now, she's with child"  
I swallowed hard. SHE'S WITH CHILD!  
"And now, I don't think this is going to work out," ended Jesse. NO, SHIT SHERLOCK! Okay, Suze, just let the tears fall…_

* * *

"Suze, I would like you to be more cooperative with this partner than you were with your last one" Ilea commanded Suze, like a drill sargent. Suze briefly remembered her last partner who's name was Derek. Everything was not well with him and Suze. She ended thinking when she remembered how hw died... He killed himself. 

"Yeah, yeah! Can we just start working on the case?" Suze asked, wanting to get off the Derek subject. Ilea scowled at Suze, then sent Paul a "dazzling" smile, with which Paul sent her back a trademark smile, which made her blush.After her sudden shock had finally sunk in, she responded with a yes and walked away holding her face with a fanciful look on her face.

"Well, someone needs to get laid," Paul whispered more to himself than Suze, as he turned around to Suze's unorganized desk. Suze snorted quite loudly which attracted more attention than it was supposed to. Many people in the usually quiet office turned to look at Suze and Paul, with a look that basically forced them to shut their mouths.

Paul and Suze sat in silence for about two minutes after that. Suze was wondering where they were going to start, while Paul was wondering what he was going to eat for dinner. It had been four hours since he last ate, and he was getting hungry.

"So..." started Suze, "How was the High School Reunion?" She was obviously trying to make small chat, which was not one of Suze's strong points.

"Oh, you mean the one you didn't go to?" Paul asked, nonchalantly while flipping through his cell phone numbers.

"I was... busy. I just... was Jesse there?" Suze asked, sincerely curious.

"No... No, Suze he was not," Paul said as he finally found the number he was looking for. He pressed the button, and the phone rang immediately. While this was happening, Suze was looking at Paul asking herself what exactly he was doing.

On the other end of the phone line, a man named Louis De Hankie answered the phone with a rude "What?"

"Hello Mr. DeLis," Paul said, using the false name thatLouis covered himself up with.

"Yes," theman answered, obviously calming down.

"This isMatthewAugustine, andI was wonderingif you would want to donate to the poor. The organization is "The Money For the Californians," Paul said, as hequickly found aUSB cord, plugged his phone into the"person-locator" machine. Paul borrowed the real Matthew Augustine's name, who he knew currently worked at "The Money For the Californains". Paul also conviently borrowed Matthew's personality.

"No...Not today,"Louis answered.

"But, do you not understand that there are so many poor people on the streets, and no one isfeeding them. You never know, maybe one day that will be you! And no food, no house to sleep in,barely any education! Do you think people should live like this?" Paul asked, dramatically.

"No, but it's not my problem! Bye Bye!" Louis said, and hung up immediately. Of course, by then Paul had his location, and quickly pulled his cell phone out of the USB cord, and started to walk to the exit of the office.

"How did you do that? How do you know that that wa really Louis DeHankie? How come you didn't tell me that you had a lead? How-," Suze wanted to know, but Paul cut her off.

"I'm in the F.B.I., I have connections," Paul simply stated as he started for the door again.

* * *

**How'd you like it?**

**REVIEW...**

**please?**

**Luv**

**Julie**


End file.
